Dreaming with a broken heart
by BenAddict Holmes
Summary: He knew when he first saw her that she was special. Because, not everything beautiful is necessarily the creation of magic. Written simply because the idea of Remus and Molly together made me squeal :) AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note : Just a passing thought that tickled my fancy. I was thinking of writing a crossover for a long time when this pairing struck me and I thought Remus and Molly would be absolutely perfect together! Hark, it's as if they're made for each other, both so gentle and yet so brainy! So here goes! I hope you like it :)**

**Please let me know!**

**Disclaimer : Neither Harry Potter, nor Sherlock belongs to me. **

**Listen to : A nice fluffy song like Lucky by Jason Mraz or something similar :D**

October 23rd 1964

A middle aged man walks into the waiting room of the paediatrician Dr. Drew. Clutching his hand nervously, a small brown haired girl follows. The first thing that strikes him when he looks at her is that she is positively tiny. At three years old, she is barely tall enough to catch her father's hand. Yet, she is as nervous as he is calm. The waiting room feels like home now since he has visited it too many times since that fateful day when he had been bitten by Greyback. The doctor is a wizard but works as a private practitioner rather than at St. Mungo's and it's a blessing in disguise for him. Travelling to London every month, well that would be cumbersome.

John Lupin sits next to his son, immersed in the newspaper, not noticing the new arrivals at all. Remus watches as the girl gives a squeal of delight looking at the huge toy basket and almost runs to it, gently picking up a red plastic Russian doll to play with. He loses interest and he fumbles with the hem of his shirt, waiting for his turn. Soon, John takes his hand and is leading him to the doctor's cabin when there is a loud crack.

The little girl's lower lip is trembling and her eyes are beginning to fill with tears. He doesn't know how it happens but the next moment, the broken doll is as good as new and she's staring at him and he knows that she knows he has fixed it. Those eyes, those big brown eyes shine with unshed tears and her mouth curves into a toothy smile.

That is the last he sees of Molly Hooper till she turns up at his doorstep, two years later, on Halloween, dressed as a ballerina. His mother smiles kindly at her and tells her she looks very pretty and fills her basket with with candy when Remus comes forward, dressed as a wizard, complete with starry purple robes, pointed hat and even a toy wand. He extends his hand towards her.

A flash of recognition crosses her eyes and her face lights up with the broad smile she gives him as she shakes his hand.

It is at that moment he knows that the days of boredom are finally behind him because he has finally found a friend.

* * *

There is no looking back after that and they become the best of friends. Almost all of their free time is spent near the lake which is a stone's throw from both their houses. They never go to the playground because both of them are something akin to outcasts in the eyes of their peers. They are together even at muggle school and are just thankful to have each other, because no one else is remotely interested in befriending the boy with the shabby clothes and the girl who talks of nothing except science, that too only when spoken to.

What an odd pair we make, he thinks as they lie down next to each other on the cool grass on the banks of the lake. A werewolf, soon to be a wizard and a shy girl who believes that books are the only friends she has.

Except for me, he thinks, chest puffing out proudly. I'm her best friend, just as she is mine. As long as we have each other, who even needs anyone else?

His fingers unconsciously edge towards hers and he smiles when she intertwines her own fingers with his.

**A/n : Yes, so that's chapter one!**

**Please let me know what you think, your reviews meant he world to me and I love each and everyone of you :-D**

**Aditi xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note : Firstly, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favourited the story. You guys always make my day and I love you all more than you know. I've finished writing the story and it only needs to be typed and so updates will be frequent I guess. I hope you like this chapter :) Please review!**

**Listen to : A Beautiful mess by Jason Mraz**

**Disclaimer : Not mine. Neither of them.**

She is ten and he is eleven when he receives his Hogwarts letter. Telling her is out of the question. She has absolutely no clue about the magical world and the only glimpse of magic she has had is the time when he had somehow repaired the red Russian doll, at a time when both of them had been too young to comprehend what had happened.

But now, the lies roll off his tongue easily though it hurts him no end to look at her tear stained face as she finally says goodbye. She still thinks he's going off to boarding school and he can't help but notice that her huge brown eyes seem dimmer, like a light has been switched off behind them.

It makes him ache when she embraces him one last time and holds on so tight that he wonders if she'll ever let go. She does, and he feels cold and empty, like she takes away a part of him when she enveloped him in her arms. But then, a part of him has always belonged to her. He has always known that.

He writes to her as often as he can and his owl makes sure to leave the letter at her doorstep only when she is fast asleep. He doesn't think she would take kindly to a bird delivering his letters to her. She was mortally afraid of anything with a beak and wings.

His letters are always short and precise, and hers are the exact opposite vivid and descriptive. The reply to his last letter before he returns home for Christmas brings in a fresh wave of guilt for leaving her behind. The sentence itself was short and simple but it conveyed so many unsaid things on her part.

_Remus, I've never been lonelier._

* * *

The years pass by and before they know it, he's in his fifth year, ready to take his OWLs, following which would be three glorious months of freedom. The ever increasing amount of homework meant staying at Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter, which meant he hadn't seen Molly in months.

He's going up to the owlery to send her a letter when it is snatched out of his hands by thin air. He doesn't see it coming, he isn't the one with the invisibility cloak after all. A sudden feeling of apprehension rushes through him. His best friend knows nothing about Molly. As if to make matters worse, James is not alone. Sirius is with him. Damn.

As expected, they read out the letter, aloud. By the time they reach the end, both are laughing their heads off.

_They're laughing at me because I have a muggle girlfriend. How can they? James is in love with a muggle born. Sirius knows that being from an ancient pureblood family is a pain in the neck most of the time, at least for him. Of all people, they shouldn't be the ones making fun of me.._

He has never felt rage in his life before but he can't think of another name for the feeling that's threatening to engulf him any moment. That is, till he hears James choke out a few words.

'And we thought being a werewolf was the only secret you managed to keep from us!'

_They aren't laughing because she's a muggle. They're laughing because they never managed to find out._

Relief sweeps through him and he soon joins in and they laugh merrily, all the way to the Gryffindor tower. It is only when he's lying in his four poster, staring at the ceiling that he suddenly realises something. The realisation makes him sit up in shock.

_I referred to her as my girlfriend. It was my subconscious, but still. Girlfriend._

The term feels so new but somehow, he likes it. It is so strange though. He doesn't even know if she thinks of him that way. For that matter, he doesn't even know if he thinks of anyone that way. As for him, he has always known that there is no one else for him except her. He imagines holding hands with her when nobody is looking, sharing embraces under the tree near the lake, tucking back a lock of hair that tickles her cheek.

Girlfriend. He would certainly like that.

* * *

This time when they lie next to each other on the soft grass next to the lake, she is in a playful mood. Before he knows what she's doing, she grabs his wand (it has slipped out from his sleeve) and throws it into the lake.

Aghast, he runs to the edge and jumps into the shallow depths of the marshy banks. The wand is retrieved easily enough, it hasn't even sunk to the bottom. Stuffing it into his breast pocket securely, he emerges to the surface, only to see her puzzled face staring at him.

'What's the matter? Why did you jump in, just to recover an old wooden stick?' she asks.

_Because this stick is my identity, it's a part of who I am, _he wants to tell her, but then the adventurous side of him kicks in and he pulls her into the lake with him. She shrieks in delight as her body is drenched in no time.

Her white skirt floats around her legs like a ghost and he finds that he just can't look away from the sight that beholds him. Her hair is plastered to her face and her eyes are still playful. Her lips are wet and parted and her clothes hug her torso like a second skin. In that moment, she looks so beautiful that he is lost for words.

He wants nothing more than to taste her lips, to feel her small arms around him, cradle her face, whisper sweet nothings in her ear and hold her tight in such an embrace that she would never want to let go.

She must have sensed the longing in his eyes because she takes a step forward and takes both of his hands in her small ones. Her touch does it. It sets free all his inhibitions and in a fit of desire he leans in and captures her lips with his own.

It is both, nothing and everything like he has thought it would be. Shy, sweet and hesitant at first, it soon builds up into something deeper and they break apart, gasping for air.

Her arms are around his neck and his around her waist. Overcome by shyness, she steps away from dress is now practically see through and she doesn't protest when he wordlessly holds out his still wet jacket for her and escorts her home.

She thanks him with chattering teeth and promises to return his jacket later that day. He simply nods and kisses her cheek before walking away, pleased to see the flush that creeps up her face.

* * *

It is the same evening that changes everything.

She turns up at his house as promised, dressed in a pair of jeans and a fresh green blouse. Her hair is dry and her eyes are not playful anymore but he can't stop thinking of how pretty she looks in green.

She enters his room without knocking (she never knocks and he always makes sure that there's nothing magical lying around the room) and rushes into his arms as soon as his door is shut.

His forehead is leaning against hers and both of them have their eyes closed when he remembers something. His eyes snap open and he spots the transfiguration textbook still on his desk. Worse still, it is closed, with the golden letters embossed on the spine and cover jumping out to meet his eyes. Her gaze soon follows his and her eyes widen as she sees what he's looking at.

_The Standard Book of Spells : Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk._

**_A/n: How was it? _**

**_Like it? Hate it?_**

**_Let me know!_**

**_Aditi xoxoxo_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n : Oh my gosh. It's been so long. I have the whole story written in my notebook and all I have to do is type it out and I can't even do that, the only reason being that I Thought nobody read this. Anyway, I'm going to go ahead and post the next chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer : Not mine.**

**Listen to : Yellow by Coldplay.**

'What's this?' she asks, flipping through the unfamiliar pages, the unheard words, wand movements and the derivation of every spell. She's a brilliant student and he knows that a book with so many unknown facts would be of utmost fascination to her.

Right now, however, he's waiting for the explosion that is inevitable. After all, she had said once that best friends should never have secrets form each other but how on earth is he supposed to reveal to her the best kept secret of all times? She doesn't even know about the full moon yet, he thinks bitterly.

His eyes open and he sees her holding his book in her hands, a look of complete shock on her face. She knows, he thinks wildly as she starts shaking and she chokes out things like boarding school, what rubbish, that's why your letters never arrived by post, special school, threw away your wand, such a huge secret...

Her head snaps up suddenly and she looks into his grey eyes and asks, 'Why didn't you tell me?'

At that moment, the statue of secrecy, the hidden world of wizardry, the castle of Hogwarts, the platform, all melt into an unknown recess of his brain and all he can think of is her tearstreaked face and so he cradles her face and wipes the tears away, saying nothing.

She steps away from him, her expression full of fury.

'Answer me, Remus! Such an important thing, how a could you hide it from me? Here I am, thinking that you're bored in boarding school because you're studying the same subjects as I am, history, mathematics and languages! But no! Instead, you're in a different world altogether, studying magic! I didn't even know it was your wand I threw into the lake. Why didn't you say something?'

Her big brown eyes implore him to say something, anything but he doesn't know what to say without making things worse so he just shrugs with an apologetic expression.

Her face goes blank and she slams the book on his desk and all but runs away from his room. A minute later, she is gone. He sighs sadly. She was too good for him anyway.

* * *

Surprisingly, it's James and Sirius who bring her back. She stands, shy and guilt ridden in front of him and he is astounded at what his friends must have said to her to make her feel guilty. The two idiots are sniggering at him but his attention is fixed on her.

She opens her mouth and he just knows that she's about to apologise and he knows that he doesn't need to hear it. So he crosses the spa e between them and silences her with his lips. There are wolf whistles from the boys but he pays them no heed and instead winds his arms around the petite girl in front of him who sighs his name and rests her head on his shoulder. A sudden shiver goes down his spine that has nothing to do with the weather. Her brown eyes search into the depths of his own and smile when they find what they're looking for.

It's easier, now that he doesn't have to hosed everything that links him to the magical world. She loves his robes and puts on his Gryffindor jumper one day, just for fun. She is tiny and the jumper slips off her shoulder but somehow, She still looks wonderful.

She is dizzy with happiness when he takes her for a ride on his Cleansweep five. They fly over the lake and she shrieks as he dives, pulling back just in time so that her toes skim the cool water. It's finally midnight when they return to the ground. She's breathless and unsteady on her feet so he holds her hand till she stops swaying. Her expression says it all and he grins when he realises that there will be many more rides to come. She smiles back at him and they walk to her home hand in hand.

There are many more kisses, long afternoons spent near the lake and broomstick rides after that. She doesn't know about his 'furry little problem' though and doesn't question why he suddenly takes ill every month. He knows her too well to think that it must have slipped her mind. Which could only mean that she trusts him enough to tell her when the right time comes. He can't help but feel guilty, as he watches her studying intently from her biology textbook. She's trying hard to secure a place in medical school and he has no doubt she would get what she desired, knowing the amount of hardwork she put into studying.

He toys with the idea of telling her himself, but he's sure he would never have the courage to do that. He is too selfish for that. The mere thought of her turning away from him in disgust renders him incapable of coherent thinking. No, he would never tell her about him and his problem. He is too selfish to lose her.

**A/n : please read and review :) next chapter coming up soon!**

**Aditi**


End file.
